lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragons or Dovah are a race that dwells at the peaks of many of Europe's mountains. While once extremely numerous they have been driven to near extinction. In Europe their numbers used to be near limitless in the World's Edge Mountains, but now they only have real numbers in the mountains of Central and North Europe. Dragons were one of the first founding creatures and in this way they were founded by the Titan Mesindia. Under Mesindia's guidence they became the masters of the skies during the age of peace, and they controlled the mountains of the world while they maintained very strong relationships with the other large Kingdoms of the age in the Murlocs, the Trollocs, and the Woses. While the other races became centralized in certain areas the Dragons under Mesindia would become separated by the different Dovah Aspects but were heavily centralized in Europe where Mesindia made her home within the Lucernian Mountains. The growth and peace of the Dovah Empire would end as the other races warred among themselves in a conflict which the Dragons call the Hammer Wars but is known by the rest of the world as the Eternity War, and while at first the Dovah remained neutral eventually they became involved after the Asura Empire begin commiting attrocities on humans in Hispania leading to the Dovah-Asura War. Following the Eternity War the peace in the mountains was gone, and the Dragons found their nesting areas under threat as the expansion of the younger races became such that their habitats were slowly taken from them. As they were pushed farther and farther back each of the different Dragon Dovahs begin to isolate themsevles more and more into specific areas. Where once the Dovah were all together in giant Dragon nests they found themselves sticking to specific areas based on the Dovah they were a part of. History Early History War in the Sky Main Article : First War with Chaos : "The coming of Chaos wasn't something any of us were ready for. We had become complacent in our abilities so sure that any force that threatened the world we could destroy. We did not anticipate the fall of a brother was even possible." : -Alexstrasza The War in the Sky was a periferal conflict in the middle of the First War against Chaos fought betweent he forces of the Dragons, and the Chaos Servents supported by the Black Dovah towards the end. As Chaos spread throughout the world, the reclusive dragons found their ancient homes overrun by demons, and in their desperation they took part in the conflict in order to save themselves as well as the creatures they had sworn to protect. While millions of demons smashed against the realms of the Elves, and Lizardmen amongst others the Dragons fought for control of the sky against an ever increasing amount of demons. At first the Dragons held themselves quite well, as the demons had no match to their skill in the sky thus meaning the only way to defeat the dragons was to battle them in their nests, and in this fight they were held off by the Draknoids defending the nests, long enough that the Dovah would arrive and defeat the demons. Coruption of Nefarion : '' "They whispered to me in the dark, and at first I didn't understand the words that they were speaking as if I was hearing it in a different language. Then the words got clearer and I wished I wasn't able to hear them but despite my best attempts I couldn't make them go away so I eventually opened my mind to the endless visions of the true gods."'' : -Nefarion At some point prior to the First War with Chaos, Nefarion and his Dovah, unknown to the others, fell prey to the whisperings of the fallen gods of Chaos. The other Aspects attributed Neltharion's oddness to his displeasure with the actions of the bold Murlocs and their growing misuse of Magi. When demons had first begun their invasion of the earth he Black Aspect Nefarion suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons. The other Aspects, had nothing but the upmost respect for wise Nefarion, and they gave much of their own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. Neltharion and his flight however had secretly refrained from imparting any of their own power. The Dragon Soul : '' "We trusted that our brother was telling the truth because until that time we didn't even known it was possible for him to betray us. It was blind faith that led us to giving him nearly complete domination over the entire Dragon Race."'' : -Nozdurmo When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete. The Dragons had at this point realized that the Elves attempts to close the Chaos portals were the main option of defeating the forces of Chaos and in this way they had flown on mass to Ulthuan where they attempted to defend the island alongside the Elves. As they did this only a small amount of their forces remained behind to defend their nests thus leaving them very vulnerable. The blacks joined the other dragons in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect brought the Dragon Soul to bear against the demons of Chaos, with devastating effects on the demonic swarm — but only for a precious few moments. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the artifact against the terrified High Elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Nefarion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion's own, were paralyzed in midair until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, a mate of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the Aspect of Earth, he did manage to interrupt Neltharion's concentration for a moment, freeing the other dragons from their paralysis and allowing them to flee from the amazing powers of the Dragon Aspect. Betrayal of the Black : '' "Nefarion struck us where we were least capable of defending ourselves. His strikes at our nests left us vulnerable, and near destruction when the next wave of Chaos attacked us. Watching the demons reign down on our homes was one thing, but now they were supported by our former brethren in the Black Dovah. It took all our combined might in the end just to push him back. I hope to the Old Gods that the world never again knows a danger like the one we were forced to deal with on those dark days. I will try and remember my brother the way he was back when we were young, and not the brutal monster he was turned into."'' : -Ysera In this fight the Dovah Aspect Nefarion showed himself to be a traitor and begin the next stage of his plans when he chased the fleeing Dragon Dovah's away from Ulthuan thus depriving the Elves of one of their greatest forces on the island. Some of the Dovah's were especially hard hit as the forces of Nefarion targeted the Bronze Dovah especially hard to the point that they were nearly destroyed in a series of massive ambushes of their usually heavily defended nests. As things turned deadly the forces of the Black Dovah moved against the caverns of Time of which was the capital of the Bronze Dovah. Defeating the Soul : '' "The world will never see that amount of Dragons for the rest of time. We brought ever last Dragon we could find no matter what Dovah you were from you were coming. We fought brother against brother and the end goal had to be the destruction of our wayward former brother Nefarion."'' : -Stragnarax As the Bronze Dovah held on to their final capital Nozdurmo called for assistence, and the other Dovah Aspects would be forced to choose between saving the Caverns of Time and thus the Bronze Dragons or continueing the fight against the demons on Ulthuan. Led by Stragnarax the Dovah determined that the High Elves needed help and thus they made the decision that the Green Dovah would travel to Ulthuan and assist the High Elves while the remaining Dovah moved against Nefarion. When they arrived at the Caverns of TIme they found Nozdurmo and Nefarion in battle against eachother, and the other Dovah quickly entered the fight, and despite the massive power of the Demon Soul the Black Dovah were devestated by this attack. As the fight looked to be over for the Black Dovah Nefarion activated the Demon Soul and killed huge numbers of the arrayed Dovah including his own forces. As the Dragons assembled were threatened with destruction Alextrasza managed to get past his frenzied attacks and struck him through the chest, thus shattering the demons soul hidden behind his armor. The Demon Soul out of his grasp Nefarion looked around and saw his forces defeated and thus called for his Dovah to follow him, and they fled the fight moving eastward. The other Dovah chased them, and the Black Dovah were utterly devestated during their retreat before finally managing to survive by reaching the lands of the Charr of whom were extremely dangeroous and the other Dovah knew he had surivved for now. The Hammer Wars Destruction in Numenor Domestication The Kingdom of Lucerne The Sindar Elves When the High Elves left Europe they abondened many Dragons in their haste to save Ulthuan . These dragons would have more then likely died as they were not used to this kind of area and had trouble surviving long enough to lay eggs. This extinction was halted when a combined High Forest , and Lothlorian Elven force came upon a dying Green Dragon. The elves grouped together and saved the dragon from certain death. Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales Dragons are capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Aging Dragons go through twelve stages of growth during their enormously long life cycle. While size depends on the subspecies of dragon, great wyrms are often more than 100 feet in length. Unlike Humans, age does not seem to diminish their strength, intelligence, or power, and often has the opposite effect, and so the oldest wyrms are among the most formidable and impressive creatures on the Earth. Breeding A Dragon produces offspring through the creation of eggs from an actual dragon. Dragons have no fixed gender differentiation - according to the Tome of the Dovah which is the main research ever done on the dragons this is described as “''but now one and now the other, as changeable as flame''” presumably meaning that they are able to change from one sex to the other and back for whatever reason. It is possible for dragons to remain stuck in certain genders and this usually happens as they age and if stuck in a male gender they are thus no longer capable of laying eggs, and usually become the leader of broods. The true change in gender will occur sometime between Juvenile, and Adult, and for this reason a dragon will produce eggs for much of their youth while as they age this may continue or will stop completely. In terms of the splitting of the two genders the females are dramtically the smaller of the two genders with the split being closest to 80% male, and 20% female, and as the following explains this shows the rather slow growth in Dovah populations as the males are incapable of laying eggs capable of becoming dovah. Female Breeding A Female Dragon will lay from 1-7 eggs with some of the most ancient Dragons laying more then seven eggs. A egg will take from between 5-8 months before it hatches, and when it does hatch the young dragon is extremely weak, and must be enveloped by the mother dragon for sometimes up to three weeks. This means that if the mother dies, or is unable to return to the eggs when they hatch then the babies will have no hope of survival. In terms of this the Female Dragon will also be extremely weakened and vulnerable during this time as she must remain nearly unmoving for what can be weeks at a time. During this time it is customary for the Draknoids to protect her alongside all those who are a part of her Dovah as otherwise she will surely be killed alongside the baby Dovah. Male Breeding A Male Dragon will lay a single cocoon like substance of which is significantly larger then a normal egg and will be nearly five feet high, and can grow to over ten feed in width. Within the massive cocoon lies what can sometimes be dozens of small eggs of which will not hatch Dovah, but instead will hatch the Draknoids of which are the more humanoid and non flying member of the Dragon race. A male will only be capable of doing these after many years of recuperation as the creation of the cocoon exhausts the internal organs that create the cocoon and it takes many years to get those organs back to full strength. Diet 'P'redators by nature, they hunted large animals, with an occasional fish or fowl and some plants, such as Fireweed, which eased bad breath and indigestion. Culture Draconic Language Main Article : Draconic Draconic is the language of dragons. It uses its own distinct alphabet. Other native speakers include members of draconic and reptilian races, such as kobolds and wyverns. Draconic is the language second older then the Titanic, and Lizard languages and because of this it is ancient beyond belief. Draconic is one of the oldest languages, according to the Dragons, second only to the language of the "outsiders". Also, it is speculated that the reason so many reptilian races spoke a form of Draconic was not because they were related physically to dragons, but because at some point early in their history the dragons had enslaved them. There are dialects of dragon for each of the various species of dragon, but the differences are very small and can often only be heard by dragons themselves. So, someone who learns Draconic from a red dragon will be able to understand, and make themselves understood by, a blue dragon or gold dragon. Draconic itself, has not changed in hundreds of years. Dovah The Dovah are the more commonly known of the Dragon Species, although the Dragonborn are far more numerous. The Dovah are seperated into different categories based on their spawning, and each of these categories is ruled by an aspect of whome is a direct child of Mesindia of whome they still idolize long after his destruction. Dragons become stronger as they grow older; they also become larger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older dragons can cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, and oftentimes they don't need long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other Wizard, and they radiate a mystical fear aura around themselves. After a millennium or two, a dragon reaches his maximum development. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Draknoids Dragonborn The Dragonborn are a sub species of Dragons that are spawned from the majority of Dragon Eggs. On average a dragon will lay 5-8 eggs every year, and from these eggs only 1 will usually be a Dragon, and the rest being Dragonborn. Characteristics Standing on average between 6'2" and 6'8", dragonborn are impressively tall with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass between 220 and 320 lbs. Dragonborn feet are ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back as are their hands, with the replacement of the rear claw with one thumb on each hand. A dragonborn's head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head a crest of hornlike scales form what resembles a mess of ropy hair. Dragonborn eyes are usually red or gold in hue. Category:Dragons Category:Mountains of Lucerne Category:Races Category:Race